Book of drabbles
by Paddo e Prongie
Summary: Serie di storie brevi, caratterizzate da un umorismo particolarmente stupido e da una presenza forte della coppia Lina/Gourry ma non per questo sempre incentrate su di loro .
1. FISHY! Difficult to digest!

**Nota:** Conoscere i personaggi che appaiono nell'episodio 4 di Evolution-R facilita la comprensione di questo drabble. Ma, allo stesso tempo, non mi sento di mettere un avviso "spoiler" vista l'assurdità della fic.

**FISHY! Difficult to digest...!**

***

Mezzogiorno.

Il caldo era afoso, quasi soffocante.

In una stanza di un'anonima locanda c'erano due individui, i muscoli tesi, pronti all'attacco.

Sì: era mezzogiorno… orario perfetto per il pranzo.

"Gourry! Molla quella coscia di pollo!"

"Eri distratta, Lina! Ormai è m-*GNAM*"

"GOURRY!!!"

"Chi si distrae perde, me l'hai insegnato tu"

"Oooh, ecco che arriva la portata principale! Mi toccherà mangiare anche la tua parte, Gourry!", e così dicendo, la petite-ma-perfettamente-proporzionata maga si lanciò sul cameriere, strappandogli di mano il vassoio e avventandosi sul suo contenuto.

CRACK!

Lina rimase paralizzata per qualche secondo; poi, gridando dal dolore, sputò quanto aveva messo in bocca assieme a un paio di denti.

Gourry le fu al fianco in un attimo, preoccupato; spostò gli occhi dal volto della sua amica al pavimento, dove vide un pesce che si dimenava piangendo debolmente. "Di solito non si dovrebbe _uccidere_ il pesce prima di farne _sashimi_?", chiese l'uomo a nessuno in particolare, portando la mano all'elsa della spada per porre fine alle sofferenze della creatura.

"Sento il bisogno di spedire un Dragon Slave dritto in quella cucina", sibilò la maga, raccattando il pesce da terra e guardandolo male. Ora che non era più in preda della sua foga famelica, si accorse dell'inusuale pesantezza che caratterizzava l'animale e lo guardò meglio; non poté fare a meno che notarne l'aspetto alquanto _peculiare_. Era un piccolo esemplare di... uomo pesce? Azzurrino, con le squame di pietra e delle meravigliose pinne a spunzoni lilla- La porta dietro di loro si spalancò: "Suppy! Dove sei? Oddio, ecco il mio bambino!"

Lina e Gourry si guardarono per un attimo, raggelati. "Lina... mi daresti un pizzicotto?"

"Suppy... che gli avete fatto, bruti?!", gridò il nuovo arrivato, recuperando il pesciolino e portandoselo al petto.

"Gourry... che sta succedendo...?"

Dalla stessa porta uscì una seconda figura, che andò accanto al suo compagno, completando il quadretto familiare. "Zelgadiss-amore, cosa stai- cosa è successo al nostro Suppy?!", gridò la donna pesce, anche lei preoccupata per le sorti del piccolo.

"Non lo so, Yappi-tesoruccia. Credo che questi due abbiano provato a mangiarselo", le rispose Zel, guardandola intensamente.

"Zelgadiss… Yappi... NOSTRO?!?", Lina non riusciva a capacitarsene...

"Mia figlia Yappi?", chiese Gourry che, seppur non avesse capito niente della situazione, aveva riconosciuto la donna pesce. "Come sei cresciuta! Ti sei fatta veramente carina, quasi quanto tua madre. Mi è mancata, sai?", aggiunse poi, sorridendo stupidamente.

"Scemo, non è tua figlia! E... sto per svenire..."

"Suppy tesoro del papà, riprenditi, che fra poco arrivano lo zio Uppi con la zia Xellos-chan! Non fare preoccupare anche loro", mormorò Zelgadiss a suo figlio, cercando di farlo riprendere.

"Xel- ...bambini pesce mezzi demoni col caschetto viol-"

E fu così che Lina perse i sensi. TUMP!

...

"NOOOOOOOOO, MANDATE VIA QUEI PESCIIII!", Lina alzò a sedere di scatto, scalzando le coperte a causa del movimento brusco. "Era un incubo..." mormorò poco dopo, gli occhi che gradualmente si abituavano al buio della stanza.

Un movimento alle sue spalle la fece voltare; sentì su di se lo sguardo indagatore, seppur assonnato, del suo compagno. "Te l'ho detto di fermarti al sedicesimo piatto di arrosto, Lina...", biascicò Gourry, cercando di recuperare parte delle coperte. "Fai sempre incubi quando esageri coi bis."

"Non dovevi farmi saltare la seconda merenda, testa di mollusco che non sei altro! Ero affamata!", sbottò la maga.

"Sei stata tu a voler tornare in cam-"

"Silenzio!", sibilò Lina, soffocando Gourry col cuscino. Dopo un po', non notando reazioni, lo sollevò appena e vide che l'uomo si era riaddormentato.

"Come fa ad addormentarsi mentre qualcuno sta tentando di soffocarlo? Che scemo..."

Poi, dopo aver rimesso il cuscino sulla faccia dell'altro, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, addormentandosi poco dopo, gli uomini pesci momentaneamente dimenticati.  
Forse.

**Fine~**


	2. MELTING POINT! Hard to be friends

**MELTING POINT! Hard to be friends**

***

"Gourry, andiamo a uhm... a fare un giro."

"Adesso? Non abbiamo finito di mang-"

"Ti offro un gelato."

Le posate che i commensali stavano tenendo in mano caddero tutte in contemporanea, con un tonfo. E poi nella stanza il silenzio più assoluto.

"Lina-san che non finisce un pasto...", sussurrò Amelia.

"…e offre spontaneamente del cibo", finì per lei Zelgadiss.

"Lina, ti senti bene?", chiese Gourry, per niente preoccupato, ma comunque posandole una mano sulla fronte.

"N-non mi toccare!", esclamò la maga, mettendo i palmi delle mani sul tavolo e alzandosi di scatto. "Sto benissimo! Approfitta della mia generosità senza fare commenti idioti, testa di mollusco!". Così dicendo, si avviò impettita verso la porta.

Il biondo si alzò un istante dopo, facendo un cenno di scusa ai suoi amici. "Vado a vedere cosa le è preso, prima che combini qualche danno...", sospirò prima di voltarsi verso l'uscita.

Zelgadiss notò il sorriso, tanto fulmineo quanto compiaciuto, che passò sul volto di Gourry mentre l'uomo chiudeva la porta dietro di sé. Improvvisamente un'illuminazione colse la chimera, facendogli spalancare gli occhi. "Quei due...", borbottò poi fra sé e sé.

"Zelgadiss-san...", sussurrò Amelia, pensierosa. "Penso che Lina-san ci stia nascondendo qualcosa."

"Dici?", buttò lì Zelgadiss, chiedendosi se la ragazza più semplice e innocente sulla faccia della terra fosse arrivata alla sua stessa conclusione.

"...che si stia pentendo di tutte le cattive azioni che ha compiuto?! Forse sta facendo un digiuno in nome della Giustizia e l'offrire cibo fa parte della punizione che si sta autoinfliggend-", iniziò la principessa, ma Zelgadiss le mise una mano sulla bocca, zittendola, ed effettivamente bloccando sul nascere un discorso sulla Giustizia, Amelia-style.

"Dubito...", mormorò la chimera, percependo l'inizio di un'emicrania.

"Allora... forse qualcosa non va. Dovremmo seguirla e assicurarci che Lina-san stia bene. Siamo suoi amici e non sarebbe giusto se la lasciassimo soffrire da sola!"

"... c'è Gourry con lei", disse Zelgadiss, alzandosi. Doveva scappare di lì prima di trovarsi coinvolto in qualche piano assurdo di salvataggio. "Io devo andare: ho da fare alcune ricerche."

Amelia gli afferrò un lembo del mantello. "Gourry-san è una bravissima persona, ma... dubito sarebbe in grado di capire a fondo i problemi di Lina-san! Dobbiamo andare e alleviare le sue pene! Così può redimersi e convertirsi alla Giustizia! Le ricerche possono aspettare qualche ora, se è in nome dell'Amicizia!!!"

Senza capire come o perché era finito in quella posizione, ecco che pochi minuti dopo erano entrambi sulle tracce di Lina. Zelgadiss si voltò a destra e sospirò nel vedere Amelia, in piedi su un lampione, che scrutava l'ambiente attorno a loro. "In nome della Giustizia, la aiuteremo!", disse, ruzzolando a terra pochi istanti dopo. Rialzatasi e scossi i pantaloni per pulirli: "Zelgadiss-san, dovresti mostrare più entusiasmo!", lo rimproverò, "Lina non ha lasciato tracce visibili, ma il mio istinto mi dice che è andata verso il chiosco di gelati là dietro!"

Dall'interno del suddetto negozio si sentivano chiaramente due persone piangere, probabilmente i proprietari. "Ha comprato praticamente tutto il gelato che avevamo... per un decimo del valore effettivo! Siamo in bancarotta..."

"Lina-san è stata qui", dichiarò Amelia, asserendo l'ovvio. Poi, illuminandosi, notò una traccia di gelato sciolto che, dal chiosco, proseguiva incerta dietro l'edificio. "Zelgadiss-san! Andiamo!!!", esclamò, indicando la striscia multicolore. Zelgadiss sospirò, sempre meno voglioso di vedere dove li avrebbe condotti quella pista. O meglio, a cosa.

Solo il suo istinto di autoconservazione lo stava trattenendo dallo scappare: si sentiva male anche solo al pensiero dei monologhi sulla Giustizia e sull'Amicizia che, se fosse fuggito, si sarebbe dovuto sorbire nelle settimane a venire. Non che "beccare Lina e Gourry" arrivasse tanto più in alto nella sua lista di "cose da evitare a tutti i costi"...

"Che ci siano dei banditi qua in giro? Magari Lina voleva derubarli... questa zona non sembra molto frequentata", disse piano la ragazza, mentre Zelgadiss studiava il muro dietro di lei. Non ci volle molto prima che la chimera iniziasse a distinguere forme familiari nelle macchie di gelato: una era indiscutibilmente lo stampo dell'armatura di Gourry, un'altra sembrava una strisciata fatta dalla mano di Lina – o forse di un sen-

Zelgadiss decise che contare le mattonelle che lastricavano il suolo sarebbe stato molto più interessante e produttivo.

La scia di gelato proseguiva, quasi ininterrotta, lungo vicoli sempre più isolati fino ad arrivare giusto sotto le finestre posteriori della locanda.

Amelia fece per avvicinarsi alla finestra della camera che condivideva con Lina, ma si fermò non appena sentì un urlo.

"Linaaa!! E' freddo, fermati!!!", gridò una voce fin troppo familiare.

"Gourry-san...", sussurrò Amelia, gli occhi fissi sulla finestra.

"Fammi finire la decorazione! Se non stai fermo mi mangio tutto il gelato da sola!!! E non ti lamentare, che l'idea è stata tua!", esclamò la maga, iniziando a ridere. "Oddio che aspetto appetitoso… aspetta che ci aggiungo dell'altro pistacchio! E dello sciroppo di cioccolato!!!"

"Noo, lo sciroppo no! Lasciamene un po'! Non puoi usarlo tutto tu."

"Certo che posso, tontolone! Fermo e zitto!"

La principessa si fermò a un passo dalla finestra e si voltò tutta seria verso Zelgadiss. La chimera fece automaticamente un passo indietro, aspettandosi forse un discorso sul "Non è Giusto fare certe cose prima del matrimonio!".

"Lina-san e... Gourry-san...", iniziò la ragazza. Zelgadiss annuì, aspettando l'imminente esplosione. "Loro... stanno litigandosi del cibo. Scappiamo prima di rimanere coinvolti nella loro rissa!"

Zelgadiss la guardò come se le fosse improvvisamente spuntata una seconda testa.

"E comunque Lina-san sta ridendo quindi, qualsiasi cosa fosse, ora va tutto bene", aggiunse, sorridendo graziosamente. "Visto che il gelato è finito... Zelgadiss-san, ti va di assaggiare uno dei dolcetti che fanno in piazza? Magari ne prendiamo qualcuno pure per loro."

"Ne ho abbastanza di cose dolci", sospirò la chimera, rilassandosi per il pericolo scampato. "E dubito che li vedremo a cena..."

Ma Zelgadiss si era sbagliato. Lina e Gourry erano entrambi presenti a cena, e stavano addirittura rubandosi meno cibo del solito dai piatti - segno di incredibile buon umore. Anzi, erano quelli... sorrisini fugaci?! La chimera rabbrividì e si concentrò sulla sua cena.

Amelia li osservò per un po', in silenzio, poi: "Dovreste fare più attenzione coi vostri 'spuntini' Lina-san, Gourry-san."

Lina alzò la testa dal proprio piatto e guardò Amelia. "Che intendi?"

"Avete sporcato mezza città oggi, con quel gelato. Non dovreste comprarne così tanto se poi vi si scioglie per la via; una parte addirittura era finita sui muri! Non è giusto nei confronti dei poveri spazzin- Lina-san, stai bene?", chiese Amelia, preoccupata, non appena l'amica iniziò a soffocare a causa del boccone che le era appena andato di traverso.

Gourry impallidì e si alzò di colpo. "Buona notte!", disse velocemente, per sparire nel nulla su per le scale della locanda.

Lina, rossa come un peperone, si alzò altrettanto velocemente, circondata da un'aura omicida. "Lui e le sue idee...", sibilò sotto voce, prima di fiondarsi su per le scale.

"Zelgadiss-san... pensi che Gourry-san sia al sicuro? Lina-san sembrava veramente arrabbiata."

"Non ti preoccupare per lui", sospirò Zelgadiss alzandosi a sua volta per andare a pagare per altre due stanze. Più lontane possibili da quella che, in quel momento, stava ospitando lo spadaccino e la maga.

Con tutto lo zucchero che si erano mangiati quel pomeriggio non voleva essere troppo vicino a quei due mentre _facevano pace_.

**Fine~**


End file.
